1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a medium support unit which has a supporting face for supporting a medium onto which liquid is ejected, and a heating unit which can heat liquid from the side opposite to the supporting face for the medium in a state of being supported on the supporting face.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus which causes ink to be fixed by heating a medium which is supported on a supporting face of a medium support unit is known as described in JP-A-2010-208325.
There is a description that an insulating platen with low thermal conductivity is used in a printer which is disclosed in JP-A-2010-208325.
However, materials, or parameters of the insulating platen are not mentioned in JP-A-2010-208325. That is, there is neither mention nor suggestion of effective heating of liquid which is ejected onto a medium using little thermal energy, and reducing damage to the medium when being heated.